


Little Green Eyes

by SlowAsATortoise



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Relationship(s), baby Styles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 04:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlowAsATortoise/pseuds/SlowAsATortoise
Summary: She never asked for the fame and fortune, but she couldn't stay away from him. Their attraction pulled them together and there was no way to stop them.





	Little Green Eyes

I woke up alone, the dark green comforter wrapped tightly around my near nude body. Harry must have gotten up awhile ago, since the sheets next to me had no trace of warmth left. Slowly, I sat up, pulling my long dirty blonde hair back into a high ponytail. Sleeping over at Harry's flat in London was a normal occurrence now, a majority of my things moved in. I scanned the floor for his tshirt from last night and quickly pulled the black material over my head. Now that I was covered up I could go searching for my morning hug.

My bare feet quickly walked down the hardwood floor in the hallway, my hand lighting skimming the pale blue wall. A smile took over my face as soon as I heard that familiar deep voice. He was on the phone, sprawled out on the couch. I walked around to stand in front of him and a smile immediately took over his face to match mine. I carefully laid on top of him and listened to his conversation, picking up that it was Louis.

"We can be over by noon yea.. I haven't spoken to her about it yet but I doubt she'll mind.. ' He trailed off  
I traced my fingers over his bare chest and kissed his shoulder. Lazy days when we could hang out with friends were the best, in my opinion. There was never a trace of stress on Harry's face or in his voice when he was distracted by company. 

"Morning love" He whispered into my ear once he said goodbye on the phone  
I whispered a good morning back and intently listened as he explained that Louis had opened his pool, so a bbq and hangout were in order. He laughed as I ran to go shower and rummage around to find my favorite bathing suit.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once at Louis', Harry and I were greeted at the back patio. Louis gave me a quick hug as he tended to the grill and a kiss on the cheek. I smiled and headed to the pool to greet everyone, knowing that Harry would take longer to get in the water. I was quick to jump in and hug Niall, Liam and then Zayn who was sat at the pool steps.  
"Oi you already jumped?!" Harry laughed amused as he came to the edge of the pool  
I grinned and nodded, grabbing his feet, "c'mon the water is warm Haz!"  
After a cannonball in that made me laugh at his pale and lanky limbs, Harry was behind me, pulling me into his arms. My stomach cramped slightly, but I shrugged it off as being from only eating an apple before leaving the flat. 

Louis called everyone from the pool to grab a burger and Harry carried me over in my towel. I usually loved grill food, especially burgers, but for some reason the sight of them made my stomach turn.   
"Babe i'm gonna use the loo real quick" I said quietly  
He frowned and kissed my cheek , "no worries love, i'll make your plate"  
With a weak smile I headed inside and to the downstairs bathroom. A quick look in the mirror showed how pale I had gotten. I splashed water on my face and leaned against the counter until the sick feeling left my body.  
"love, you okay? you've been in here awhile" Harry called through the door and knocked

I opened the door and leaned into his chest.   
"Sorry, my stomach is bothering me" I sighed  
"O love, why don't you change from your bathing suit, I brought extra sweatpants you can throw on and that might help... and i'll ask Lou for some pepto and tea" he cooed in my ear  
All I could do was nod and walk alongside him back to the patio. Harry sat me next to Niall on a couch and went to Louis. I shut my eyes until Harry was back in front of me, nudging me to get up to change. Harry helped me inside again and undressed me, nothing sexual about it as he pulled under wear up my legs and then a pair of his sweats. 

The rest of the night I spent inside on the couch resting, unable to get up as every time I tried my stomach turned again. What was wrong with me? I had never felt this way before, and so suddenly. I hardly had anything to eat and nothing else was bothering me.


End file.
